


change

by bigbuffbaby



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Modern AU, Music, Punk Band Au, Yearning, agnst, bitch idk how to tag things tf, highschool, ketamine sasuke, theres no underage sex bc im not weird, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbaby/pseuds/bigbuffbaby
Summary: Naruto joins a fancy music academy with Jirayia's help. He meets Sasuke and the rest of the gang (minus Sakura bc she sucks and is ugly.) Timeline of pre and post time skip is highschool till about the kids' mid-twenties.inspired by my friend's iconic sasunaru sasuke agnst playlist, and Kishi's punk vibes at the start of the manga.here's da playlist link:spotify https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2cbu5s6W44il0wRKdpdwxg?si=nwstJg8_S7CylSHeGS0cHQtitle of this is the first song on the playlist because i don't have the braincells to come up with something funky and fitting and original.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. prologue

The sun wasn't up yet, but the threat of morning hung misty and sweet in the air around him. Or it could have been the drugs. It was probably the drugs. The lampposts buzzed with strange colors and the back of his ears had not stopped ringing. He was all danced out and had gone outside to breathe, but resolved to leave early long ago. Everyone saw it in his face, no one stopped him. They were prepared to watch him go before he was ready to leave. It was almost the end to a perfect night—almost, because the sun wasn't up yet and there was something left for him to do.

He’d left his bag inside, but had his phone and keys, which was really all he needed. He started heading to where he’d last parked, and then stopped, realizing he might not know exactly where he was. The door behind him swung open with a screech. 

“You sure you’re good to drive there buddy?” Sai’s voice came muffled through the smoke of a freshly lit cigarette. The door banged shut behind him.

Naruto laughed before he spoke. 

“Do I look as bad as you do right now?” The streetlights in the back alley were dim but he could see Sai’s face paint was splotchy, nearly gone and his liner and eyeshadow had smeared. What could be loosely described as a shirt was drenched in sweat, and his back and stomach had red claw marks from bumping and dancing against things and people all night. He took a long drag and blew the smoke into Naruto’s face, smiling. 

“No. You look worse,” he said. Naruto squinted. Sai snaked his arm around him and got too close to his face, whispering. “Don’t worry, he’ll love it.”

Naruto hugged him back and punched him in the stomach. “Sick freak.” Sai grunted but didn’t let go.

“You love me,” Sai said, and kissed him on the cheek. “But what are you doing here flirting with me for? Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Naruto howled in frustration and turned to look at his friend square in the face, hopelessly disoriented.

“I don’t know where I parked my bike.”

When Sai found nothing but genuine distress in Naruto’s face he cackled.

“Don't laugh at me!” He yelled, hurt. “I really don’t know where it is!”

“You—ah!” Relentless laughter came from Sai’s whole chest. “You walked out so confidently! Your face was—you were so determined walking out— You don’t even know where—I!” He spoke in between breaths and Naruto scrunched his lips in mild displeasure, knocking the side of his head with Sai’s. 

When he was done laughing, Sai spoke plainly, releasing the arm around his airhead of a friend. 

“Here,” he said, putting his cigarette in Naruto’s mouth. “This’ll wake you up.” He fondled Naruto’s leg for his keys. “We haven’t gone far from where we started. Did you walk a lot? Before the gig, i mean.”

“No. Maybe a few blocks.”

“Do you even know where you are?”

“Not really. I know we’ve been here before,” he answered waving absentmindedly at the club they’d just walked out of looking around.

Sai pressed the panic button on the keychain while Naruto adjusted the cigarette in his mouth. The beeping lagged a few seconds, and Naruto widened his eyes when he realized what Sai had done. 

“OH!”

“Nice. I didn’t think it would work, that rusty thing of yours is ancient.”

“Sai, you’re right! I _do_ love you! You’re a genius! A clever, lanky, slutty genius!”

“Keep it in your pants, dude, you’ve got somewhere to be. And that kinda sounds like it’s far,” he said, referring to the distant shrieking Naruto’s motorcycle was making.

“Shut up! Thank you! I love you!” Naruto grabbed Sai’s face and kissed him on the mouth exhilarated and grateful and beaming and high. He smacked the cigarette back into Sai's mouth.

With a smack on the left asscheek expertly delivered by Sai, Naruto ran off. “Save it for Sasuke, asshole!” Sai hollered behind him, laughing. “And here! Take these! There’s a lighter in there.” He tossed the pack of cigarettes Ino had foolishly entrusted him with. Naruto caught them perfectly and broke into a jog, out of sight. 

The clever, lanky slutty man took another long drag. It really had been a great night. “Stupid bitch better not crash,” muttered Sai under his breath, smiling and flicking the cigarette off into the street and opening the rusty door. 

***

The early-morning air swept through his body as he rode off, chasing morning darkness before the sun took over. The cold bit his skin, painful, but good. It took him a couple of streets and U-turns to find his place in the dark, but it wasn’t long before he recognized his surroundings and started going the right way. He breathed in the cold new day in like it was his job, taking full, deep breaths into his lungs. His heart was loud in his chest, this time it wasn’t just the drugs. His cheeks hurt. Under his helmet he couldn’t bring himself to stop smiling. 

The sounds of the engine rose and fell with the swift passing of each street. He felt the city grow under his bike like it was begging to be searched and brushed over with a fine tooth comb. Neon lights and mysterious city streets calling his name. But he would have time for them later, and hopefully, he wouldn’t have explore them alone. It was as if the map toward his destination lit up beneath him, brighter than any neon light or charming alley ever could. The freedom he felt in the path that lay before him was intoxicating. He laughed, and loudly. It turned into a long and throaty scream, that drowned in the sound of his motorcycle.

It was relatively a short ride, though it felt forever, to what he thought was the ugliest building in the entire city. It was a biased opinion, he knew. Right now though, to him it looked like heaven.

Naruto stopped the bike where he always did. Across from the tower that always seemed to loom and glower at him. Not right now though. Tonight it was a speck of dust beneath his heel. Tonight he’d conquer this ugly and pretentious building, just like he had conquered the night itself. Tonight he’d felt the shift and closed the gap.

He grabbed his phone and with quick tapping found who he was looking for.

***

Sasuke woke up groggy, hungover and _way_ too early. His mouth was dry and tasted awful. He almost didn’t get up for water. Standing up and slinking over to the kitchen, he realized he’d neglected to close the blinds all the way, and saw the sun had dyed a wide chunk of the apartment red. Even though right now it hurt to look at, it made the space look less big, and less empty. He downed the water way too fast, refilled the cup and contemplated brushing his teeth, but gave up walking back seeing his unnecessarily large bed singing its sweet siren’s song. Sitting down, he put the glass of water on the nightstand and fished for his phone between the covers to check the time. 

The screen was far too bright for hangover morning eyes, and before registering the hour he was assaulted by the notifications of thirteen missed calls, four voicemails and two texts from who has to be the stupidest man on earth. The two texts read: WAKE UP, PUSSY and COME DOWN OR LET ME IN. Looking at the time stamps and back at the time, he ran to the windows and opened the blinds further. The red light glowing orange now, in his shadow-filled apartment. Looking down, he didn’t see a lot with the sun still stinging the back of his eyeballs, but the vague and very small figure of a man leaning on a motorbike smoking under the streetlamp. And that was really all he needed to see to bolt out of his sleek and fancy, heavy ass apartment door. 

The high speed elevator could not have been slower, and even though he knew the stairs would take longer he almost risked it. But the elevator doors opened and he quickly shuffled in. 

Sasuke only realized he was barefoot when the concrete stung his feet with the outside cold. He stopped to look across the street. Naruto was angrily typing on his phone, cigarette burning in his mouth, neglected and unsmoked. 

He hadn’t heard Sasuke coming out. He scoffed, nervous, he realized— _stupid_. He went down the stairs with calm pretense and his heart hammering in his neck. _Also stupid_. He looked to the ground. When he got to the middle of the street, Naruto looked up. At the sight of a hungover-underslept-resting-bitch-faced Sasuke, all of Naruto’s teeth split his face in half. _Very_ _stupid_. _The most_ stupid.

Naruto stopped leaning on his bike and stood up straight, putting his phone in his pocket and taking the last drag of the last cigarette he would chain-smoke standing there. Under the orange streetlight and the new sun he looked—well he looked—

Sasuke stepped in closer, with great and terrible caution.  Naruto’s cheaply bleached hair burned in the low light, the right side was a little _too_ well-combed and pushed back.  Evidence, Sasuke knew, of distracted over-thinking. His pupils were dilated to hell and the red make up around his eyes was crusty and faded. He wore a tacky mesh shirt with an ugly tattered graphic t over it, his lame-ass dog tags loose around his chest. There was maybe five different shades of lipsticks all around his face and neck, and...a bite mark. 

They stood in silence while Naruto looked and Sasuke pretended not to. He was pretending so fiercely he turned his face towards the now rising sun, blinding himself further.

Naruto broke the silence first, and even he was surprised at the softness in his voice. “Don’t look away, for once…” He said. “I came to see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact the panic button alarm on the bike and key was installed by shikamaru.  
> go listen to the playlist, pissbaby.
> 
> i might not write this whole thing but i wanted to get it down because it's fun to talk about with my friends, and as it turns out,,, writing is also fun.


	2. jiraiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's adoption - a speedrun  
> Featuring Iruka and Da Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this could have been up a week ago if i wasnt a COWARD.

Jiraiya had never wanted to be a father. He’d thought his life was messy enough as it was, and the idea of settling down in one place for a long time gave him hives. His laid back and nomadic nature wouldn’t allow it. 

The universe clearly had had other plans for him though, and when Minato’s long lost orphaned kid showed up, barging loudly and unapologetically into his life, it wasn’t really a question of signing the adoption papers or not; it was worrying about whether they’d approve of Jiraiya as a permanent guardian and wondering how he was gonna get another bed in his crummy one bedroom apartment. He was mildly irresponsible at best, and had never taken care of a child full time. But it had all worked out, and it was only a few weeks before Jiraiya signed another lease in a nicer, more appropriate location for a fourteen year old kid. 

The social worker assigned to Naruto was a bit of an old fan of Jiraiya’s and was quite fond of the kid. It was also easy for Iruka to see Jirayia’s rushed and heartfelt devotion to teaching and taking care of him. Jiraiya was also the only other person Iruka had met that could handle Naruto’s loud and exuberant nature for long periods of time. That is not to say the dynamic between them wasn't unusual, Jiraiya could have easily been Naruto’s grandfather and they bickered often. But they also laughed a lot when they were together. And not even a mountain of paperwork and shitty bureaucratic footholds opposing single parent homes could stop Iruka from extinguishing the light in Naruto’s eyes whenever the old man showed up to visit with cheap snacks and his old guitar. 

The new place they’d moved into was a simple two bedroom. Jiraiya could afford something better, writing didn’t pay as well as being famous but the money was good, and he still had a little stashed from before. He preferred to live simply with Naruto, though, and have money left over to get them out of town whenever he felt like it. The kid had never been outside the city and Jiraiya might have been okay with living in one place more than two years, but not leaving the city at all was out of the question. Weekend trips were a monthly occurrence, and Naruto never told Jiraiya, but he loved them.

The place was a small, first floor apartment. But Naruto had his own bathroom, and a nice couch to sleep on after school,  _ and _ a small backyard, with his own little bedroom window facing it. He had a little cup to put his toothbrush in and he could look in the fridge whenever he wanted and find stuff in it he liked. Jiraiya would occasionally agree to get him a video game every now and then, and sometimes they’d watch movies together. It occurred to Jiraiya over his years living with Naruto that it was nice to have a place to put stuff in, and somewhere to come home to after a trip, and a loud kid to have around. 

Naruto...was so behind in school. Both socially and academically. The first year was tough. He had flown through so many grades his entire life barely passing that when he got to live with Jiraiya, he started failing most subjects and had to repeat a year. He would exclusively be obnoxious  _ in _ class and had a keen ability to attract fights. Naruto would  _ also _ not study or do homework, instead, he spent hours practicing whatever he’d learned from Jiraiya on the guitar that week. His hyperactivity, his short attention span and difficulty reading had never been addressed. It took a while before they figured something out. Iruka would come help whenever he could. The progress was slow, but fruitful. And to Jiraiya’s relief, Naruto had made a friend in his constant visits to detention. 

Shikamaru didn’t talk much, and they didn’t have any classes that coincided, because he’d skipped a few years and was a grade above Naruto. But they’d always meet in detention. Naruto for picking fights (mostly with teachers) and Shikamaru for sleeping in class. Which is pretty much mostly what he did in detention too. They were nothing like one another, however, they were both kinda weird and had the slow time in detention to grow fond of each other. Soon when Naruto started catching up in school and having enough time, they would hang out together outside of school, and Shikamaru’s tubby childhood friend Choji tagged along too.

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt normal. And safe. And happy. And for the first time in a very long time, whenever Jiraiya heard young voices laugh in his vicinity, he’d feel a deep sense of comfort.

  
  


***

  
  


Now, after four years of living with Naruto, Jiraiya looked down at the kid he’d somehow wound up acquiring. Naruto was both frowning and squinting. He walked stiffly and was clenching his nails into his palms. Awfully disguised anxiety radiating off him. Jiraiya took hold of Naruto’s shoulder with a massive, wrinkly hand. He’d gotten taller since they met, but Naruto’s round face didn’t make him look that much older. Jirayia had almost laughed in his face when Naruto asked for a razor to shave his nonexistent mustache two years back. 

“What’s up, buddy? What’s wrong?” Naruto stiffened and Jiraiya changed his approach. “You look constipated,” he tried.

Naruto stifled a giggle and then stopped walking. A poop joke, it never failed. Classic. He hesitated before speaking. “I’m nervous.” 

“You’ve got nothing to be nervous about,” Jiraiya said, waking up all of a sudden. Naruto was partial to waking up early, and was painfully awake with plenty of energy to overthink, but Jiraiya still had a ways to go before he felt alive to the world. 

"They’re gonna know I’m older and dumb, and I don’t have the uniform yet and I'm  _ totally _ overdressed!” He barked the last part of the sentence at Jiraiya, resentful of the fact he had made him wear a suit that was too wide and had… _ parted his hair. _ It was not a middle part, but still. 

“Hey!” retorted Jiraiya, “that's a _very_ nice suit you’re talking about. High quality too!” Then he put his other hand on Naruto’s other shoulder and looked down at him. He smacked his lips before he spoke, softly this time. “Naruto...it’s okay to be nervous, but don’t worry too much about what people will think. Especially here, everyone’s stuck up and annoying, it’s a waste to worry about them. The reason I brought you to this school is because you love music, and you deserve to learn about what you love.” He paused to make sure Naruto looked him in the eyes when he said this. “You are _not_ dumb. You suck at taking tests so what, you’re a little older so what. You earned your spot here like everyone else. You auditioned like everyone else. They let you in. You are _incredibly_ talented, and you can’t let anyone have you believe any different, not even yourself—es _pecially_ not yourself.”

Naruto looked back up at Jiraiya, searching for lies in his big, wide face. When he couldn’t find any his eyes teared up a little in the corners. Jiraiya smiled. Naruto was seventeen now, but still just the same scared and insecure little kid he’d met five years ago. That's okay though, he would tell him the things he needed to hear as many times as he needed to hear them. He let go of Naruto’s shoulders. 

“C’mon, kid. Let’s go in. It’s just gonna be you, the new kids and their parents today, no need to get riled up yet. Worry about your first day tomorrow morning. This is so the adults have a chance to scope out the fancy academy they're paying for…besides, Shikamaru and Choji will be here soon to show you and your classmates around. It’ll be fun.” 

The room they were ushered into was the big auditorium. They were running a little late, so there weren't many people, but everyone was already there. The heartfelt words of reassurance Jiraiya had just uttered were thrown out the window. For Naruto and Jiraiya both. They stuck out like sore thumbs. Jiraiya with his white maine and tattoos and Naruto in his little suit. All the new kids already wore their neatly ironed uniforms and the parents...well the parents looked exactly like Jiraiya had been describing for the past few days. Rich and stuffy and way too serious. And to Naruto’s great displeasure, painfully aware of his situation. 

(The situation in question being Jiraiya barging into the school directors office and throwing his weight around when they found out they wouldn’t let Naruto audition because he hadn't passed the math and language entrance tests.) 

Whenever they glanced their way you could tell word had spread. Naruto’s nervousness was bordering on tangible and Jiraiya quickly maneuvered to counter it. He started speaking to a handsome couple that didn't seem  _ too _ obnoxious, who had a funny looking kid sitting down next to them. They introduced themselves comfortably, and then as parents do, they introduced their kid as well.

“This handsome young man is Naruto, he’ll start in year ten tomorrow,” said Jiraiya, with pride in his eyes. Naruto bowed, looking miserable once again, giggling nervously. The woman laughed a little, with understanding.

“First days are always awful,” she said. “Our Lee knows first hand. We’ve moved a lot since he was young. It’s nice to meet you Naruto.” Naruto blushed when the handsome lady smiled at him, unused to having people so prettily dressed smile back at him. 

Their son, Lee, wore his hair in a braid behind his back, and his uniform was stiff, still unused to being worn. He looked quite serious, furrowing his generously large brow when he bowed at Jiraiya and Naruto. But as soon as he looked up, he gave them a wide grin. “It’s nice to meet you both, my parents are acting cool Jiraiya--uh sir, but they’re actually huge fans, and-- well me too! It’s quite and honor to meet you,” he said a little loudly, but smiling. Jiraiya laughed when he saw Lee’s parents looking antsy. Lee realised the room had gone a little quiet, and there was a person talking behind the mic. Looking alarmed he said in a low voice, “Naruto, hang in there!” Lee flashed a thumbs up. “I’ll be going into grade eleven, but you let me know if you need anything! It looks like this thing is starting, I’ll see you around!” 

They were separating the groups of kids by grade and taking them around the school to the classrooms they would use so they wouldn't be totally lost on their first day tomorrow. The parents remained in the auditorium and were introduced to teachers and department heads and building amenities. After they introduced each other, Naruto spotted Choji with Shikamaru leaning on the door frame in the distance  _ not _ wearing his uniform and what could have possibly been pijamas. He finally felt a fat wave of relief waft over him. The student usher from his grade was a peppy kid who laughed loudly and smiled a lot. He was wearing the school jacket, Naruto would have to remember that jackets were an option when he and Jiraiya went to get uniforms. When they passed by Choji and Shikamaru their usher stepped up to them excitedly. “Hey! What are you guys doing here?”

“Hey Kiba,” said Choji, waving and smiling at the whole group. Shikamaru raised his hand slowly at Naruto, minimizing all efforts to exert more energy than needed. Choji continued, “We just wanted to say hi to Naruto.”

“Oh shit! You know him?” 

“Yeah, he went to our middle school.”

Choji went in front, helping Kiba with his school intro, while Shikamaru hung back with Naruto. There were only a few kids transferring into Naruto’s grade with him, and Kiba introduced them all to Choji and Shikamaru as they walked around the auditorium and into school. They walked up all the stairs and passed by all the classrooms naming the teachers that sometimes came attached. It was overwhelming, Naruto thought the school was huge, he was bound to get lost even after the tour. But Kiba pointed out the essentials, homeroom and bathrooms. He would figure out the rest later. 

Soon enough they were guided back at the auditorium. In the distance Jiraiya looked just as lost as Naruto felt, but he seemed to be hitting it off with Lee’s parents. It was over, and the small crowd of teachers and parents was dispersing. Shikamaru and Choji hung back with Kiba after asking Naruto if he wanted to hang out and maybe go eat something. He was tempted, but he definitely had to go buy some uniforms for tomorrow. 


	3. naruto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way this chapter was done a week ago but i didn't post it.

He didn't give a chance for his alarm to ring. Naruto was already deciding the coolest way to wear his uniform. Open blazer, untucked shirt; tucked shirt, blazer slung on his back; _no_ shirt, buttoned down blazer. It was no use wearing down the stiffness of the newly bought clothes, so he just made up his mind to wear it like it was supposed to. His wallet chain would do the talking for him. Chains are cool. Satisfied with the amount of poses he gave the mirror, he sat down in front of his schedule and reread it for what had to be the fifteenth time. Making sure, again, that there was no surprise gym class, he migrated to the bathroom to make choices about his hair. 

When he left the apartment, he knew it was too early, but he went anyway...just in case. Again, he was nervous, but this time he was excited too. After comparing schedules yesterday, it turns out he had homeroom with both Choji, which was great, _and_ Kiba, who looked pretty nice. And most of all, his mornings from now on would be filled with music classes. Besides Jiraiya’s relaxed and unconventional teaching, Naruto had no background in music at all, and had no idea what waited for him in school. But he’d seen the big classrooms with padded walls, pianos and music stands and that was enough to get him riled up. He was trying really hard not to add a spring in his step. Skipping wasn’t cool.

On his walk to school, the morning turned from chilly to steaming Naruto in his new uniform in seconds. He scouted the area before going in, there was no one around yet. Naruto found the locker and after exchanging his shoes, he took off his blazer. He would _die_ before going into his first day of class with sweat stains on his first day. With his bag over his left shoulder and his blazer under his right arm, he headed to the classroom he belonged in first thing in the morning. He hung his head low, squinting and suspicious, continuing to look around. Naruto looked out the window and saw a janitor come in, but no one else. After finding the right room he tried going in, but it was locked. He sat on the floor, leaning on the wall. 

He stood up again. Leaving his blazer and bag behind he decided to look around some more. He went straight for the music rooms in the west wing of the building on the third floor where Kiba had shown them. He hadn’t brought his guitar, Choji and Shikamaru had advised him against it, because it would look lame, but now he was feeling itchy without it. All these rooms to practice in and nothing to play with. 

It was fine though. If the classrooms were locked, the music rooms with fancy brand name pianos definitely were as well. He almost yelled. He wanted class to start. In fact, he wanted it to be three months into the school year already. He wasn’t looking forward to introductions, but Naruto never had access to so much space. The closest he’d been to so many instruments was Jiraiya’s storage downtown and everything in there was covered in dust. The room to make noise was there now, with just a few doors keeping him away. He had half a mind to try and pick a lock. 

Naruto found a bathroom and peed. It was a nervous pee. He decided he would go back and sit...calmly, until more people arrived. The morning was clear and beautiful, and when it was peeking through a big window at the end of the hall, he walked up to it. The sounds he heard then were barely audible, and he thought he was hearing life like a movie in his head, but as he walked closer towards the classroom in the furthest corner next to the big window, there was definitely a low hum escaping it. The classroom’s blinds were drawn, and the door was shut. Naruto put his ear against the classroom window and closed his eyes, concentrating and staying still for the first time this morning. 

He did not recognize what instrument he was hearing, just that it must be one of the sad ones. One of the fancy bow ones. The melody was slow and deep, emanating stillness, even in Naruto, who did not realize he was reaching for the doorknob until the wall in front of him parted. The only thing Naruto ever did quietly was open that door. But the light that leaked into the room from the window behind him gave him away. The music stopped and he heard a voice before he saw a person.

“Shut the door,” a uniform sat on a chair bent over a cello, facing away from him. 

_A student_. 

The voice was low, but angry. Naruto shut himself inside immediately. The boy on the chair looked back, with a jerk. Naruto began to say something but the other kid in the room spoke again. “I meant with you outside.” 

The room was a bit dark and the blinds were drawn, but it was still morning on a very clear day. Naruto could make out eyes and the hint of a nose behind a hunched shoulder. Irritation sat there. 

“Sorry man, my bad,” Naruto laughed his nervous laugh but stepped forward into the room, his wallet chain making unnecessary noise behind him. Naruto made his way towards the uniform and the cello, which were turning stiffer with every step he took. Scratching the back of his head he spoke again. “Sorry to interrupt, I’m new and I was looking around.” 

He could see the other boy’s face clearly now. It was a pale face with a grave expression. His brow was slightly furrowed behind his bangs and his lips were stiff under vaguely flared nostrils. His eyes were severe, and tired. They were black, unyielding and offended. 

He may be socially inept, but Naruto took a hint and stepped back a few paces. 

“Uh, I’m Naruto, it’s nice to meet you,” Naruto said stiffly. “I’m sorry again. I've never heard one of those in real life,” he said pointing at what had to be one of the most impressive instruments he’d ever laid eyes on. Second only to Jiraiya’s old guitar, of course. “--or like, seen one,” more nervous laughter. 

He wanted to stop talking and leave but that really wasn’t in his control anymore than barging in was. “Uh--what’s your name?” He bowed his head a little, to see if it was politeness the dark eyes in front of him were seeking. Naruto had never felt so calculated.

The boy sitting in front of him squinted and looked away, as if to consider something. He looked back up at Naruto and spoke, finally. 

“Sasuke.” He bowed his head lightly, looking away again and letting the hand holding the bow hang on his right side. It was quiet for a moment until Naruto laughed again. 

“It’s um, it’s good to meet you,” he repeated stupidly. “Your cello is nice, I mean--it sounded nice when you were playing--sorry again for interrupting. I can leave now, you can play more,” he said walking backwards and turning around. He knew what wanting to play alone was like. “I’ll see you around, uh-- Sasuke.” He smiled at the angry little man sitting in front of his cello. 

Before he had the chance to respond, not that Sasuke was going to, Naruto shut the door behind him, and the room fell silent once again.

After a while, one of the janitors went around opening doors. It was only about half an hour before students started spilling in, and the classroom got noisy. Girls were giggling and guys were hollering and telling each other where they had gone over the summer. Naruto had quickly picked a nice seat by the window, and was currently bouncing his leg incessantly, trying to pretend he was busy on his phone while people pretended not to notice his alien presence. Choji charged in and knocked his phone out of his hands. Naruto allowed himself to get a little loud.

“Yo what the fuck--hey Choji,” he looked up and smiled beside himself. 

“Hey bro.” Choji looked well rested and pumped for the new school year with Naruto. He was closest with Shikamaru but it was going to be great to have a friend _in_ classes. He looked down and grinned wide. Naruto was really glad the seat next to him was empty.

A howl erupted at the classroom entrance after Choji sat down. It was a name or a word but Naruto didn’t catch it. All he registered was Kiba lunging between seats and landing in a hug with two other people Naruto did not recognize. A long guy with frizzy hair and a short girl, neither of whom seemed alarmed by Kiba’s behavior, although maybe a little embarrassed. The girl giggled and they both hugged him back. “I missed you guys! I can't believe you both left me! Next time one of you leaves the country you're taking me with you!”

Naruto couldn’t make out what the other two said. Kiba waved at Naruto and the other new kid he’d met yesterday. Naruto smiled and waved back. Still bouncing his knee under his desk, he turned back to Choji. It was hard to focus on talking though, with everything happening in the room. Chatter and laughter and hugs. He wasn’t a part of it, but he would be. That felt nice.

The last bits of students were walking in and Naruto’s eyes widened. “Holy shit…” he said under his breath.

“What?” Choji was confused.

Naruto hoisted himself up slamming his palms on the desk in front of him. The chair he was sitting on made an awful noise. 

“N O W A Y,” Naruto hollered.

As he walked in, Naruto’s voice cut through Sasuke's earphones. He looked up. He saw an idiot waving and quickly realised that not only was the idiot waving at _him_ , but that it was the idiot from this morning. _And they had homeroom together_. Naruto yelled again, smiling. 

“Sasuke what's up!” He said, waving still. 

Indignation quickly manifested on Sasuke’s face. The familiarity and excitement with which Naruto called out to him shook the entire room, which got a little quiet a little too fast. As stunned and confused as everyone else, Sasuke waved back at Naruto stiffly without dissolving the frown on his face. Which may or may not have made things more confusing for everyone involved but he was already sitting down in the back of the room turning the volume up on his phone, he might actually have flown there. Sasuke sat, deeply mortified about the whole situation, grateful it was over. 

Naruto shrugged and sat back down, pretending to be oblivious to the looks he was getting from his new classmates, including Choji, who was absolutely dumbfounded and openly gaping. The chatter slowly built itself back up again, but not as loud as before.

“Dude, what the hell was that?” Choji whispered. 

“What’s the problem? I was just saying hi, I met him this morning so I said hi!” Naruto whispered back, neurotic, back to bouncing his leg under the desk. “Why are we whispering?”

Choji started but was interrupted by the teacher, who seemed to have materialized in front of the blackboard. He spoke in a slow and lazy monotone.

“Alright alright. Let’s shut up now. You can text each other on your phones, just stop it with the noise we have some stuff to get through,” the teacher said. He grabbed some chalk and kept on talking, ignoring jeers from the more familiar students. “A lot of you know me already from previous years, but i do see some new faces in class...my name is Hatake Kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the school year. It's spelled like this.” The clacking on the board was swift and the handwriting was awful. “You can call me whatever you want, I don't have a preference for honorifics or anything. I’ve been teaching here for about...five years. Music classes are in the morning and normal academic lessons are in the afternoon. I also teach _way_ too many classes for years ten and twelve, so we’ll be seeing a lot of each other in the coming years,” he scratched at his face and scanned the room. “Um, before I do roll call, you new kids can introduce yourselves. You don’t have to come up front just stay in your seats and tell me as little about yourselves as possible.” Naruto felt Choji snickering quietly next to him. “So uh,” he craned over his desk to scan for names. “Uzumaki Naruto, please stand up and say hi to your new classmates.” 

Naruto was in the left-most side of the room, and stood up to face everyone to his right. Among the sea of new people spotted Kiba giving him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. Sasuke leaned on his knuckles and looked straight ahead, quite possibly deleting previous events from his brain drive and pretending he was invisible. Naruto looked back at Kakashi and then referred to the whole class, somehow succeeding in not sounding as nervous as he was.

“Hey guys! Thanks for having me,” he gave a lazy bow. “I’m Naruto. I’m here because I think music is cool. I suck at schoolwork but I’m pretty good at eating really fast and not throwing up after.” Choji swallowed a laugh and Naruto sat back down. 

“Ah,” Kakashi spoke, “yes that was quite brief thank you, Mr. Uzumaki.” Kakashi called their name and the other new kid introduced herself. Naruto guessed the other new students were scattered in other homerooms. Kakashi took quiet sips of coffee while calling out names from his chair and starting the first day of class. 

  
  
  
  


Kiba cackled with food in his mouth. They were sitting at lunch and relaying the top of the mornings’ events. Naruto and Sasuke’s homeroom encounter. Shikamaru had joined up with Choji and Naruto who were flagged down by an insistent Kiba. Naruto was promptly introduced to Shino and Hinata, who quietly ate their food, listening intently to Kiba recounting his version of the events for Shikamaru. “I can’t believe you _did_ that! _His face!_ Ugh,” said Kiba, dragging his hands down his face.

“Please, what compelled you,” added Shikamaru flatly, although he was deeply amused but not particularly surprised. Something like this would have happened to Naruto eventually. 

“So is anyone going to tell me what the big deal was?” complained Naruto. “I told you already I met him in the morning! He really didn’t have to look so upset.”

Choji swallowed a mouthful of rice forcefully and spoke, “You mean when you barged in on _Uchiha_ Sasuke practicing his broody little cello in his broody little batcave and he told you to get the fuck out?” Shikamaru chuckled softly into his sandwich. Naruto looked confused.

“Dude,” Kiba leaned in and whispered, even though it was likely every other table in their vicinity was talking about the same thing. “Sasuke is like, Ice-Prince-Prodigy-Extraordinaire. He’s been in this school since he was little, almost as long as Hinata. He’s like, super rich and super talented and everyone’s in love with him. He’s also in like, every single advanced class.”

“So, that means--what does that mean?” Naruto was confused “I can’t talk to him because I’m stupid and poor or like...?”

Choji laughed loudly. “Yeah, that’s exactly what that means.”

Kiba was giggling too but he said, “No dude, it’s just like, he’s always cranky and really rude. He goes out of his way not to interact with anyone he doesn't have to, so one here talks to him much. We all just kind of...admire from afar. And also make fun of him, because he's like condescending as hell. From what I've heard, his parents are super intense too, elite bureaucratic bs radiating off them, that's what my moms say anyway. They say that about a lot of people. Either way, it's really no wonder he’s such a tight ass.”

Everyone nods slowly in agreement. Except Shino, who is focusing on his meal. Naruto thinks about it, chewing. “So then, _he’s_ the asshole, not me.” He says, earning him a giggle from Hinata and a nod from Shino. 

“Yes, you're just a moron,” Choji answers. Then his hand reaches to smack Naruto on the back, “It’s okay though buddy. Now you know.”

“No. Now I’m mad,” says Naruto, crossing his arms. “Who does he think he is? Prancing around making people feel bad? He gets to be shitty because he’s talented and good-looking? That’s real jerk behavior, he could have said hi back.”

“Bro he waved, you got lucky. He didn’t even in _sult_ you.”

“Maybe he’s turning over a new leaf,” Hinata chimes in, softly. “Maybe he won’t be so mean this year.”

“Hmm, that’s sweet. I think Naruto just caught him off guard is all,” retorts Choji curtly. 

“Maybe he likes you,” adds Shikamaru. The joke lands and everyone laughs. Shino doesn’t laugh, but Naruto would learn that Shino hardly ever does. 

***

The school day ends and then the week. Turns out music is hard. Everything is complicated. Naruto's dyslexia is running laps around his shiny new textbooks, and his afternoon classes are hard too. But he’s not alone this time around, friends and teachers are willing to help and he’s willing to ask for it. Jiraiya is always at home to answer loose, left-over pieces of questions. A month long period of late night cramming sessions and slept-in mornings in the required bit of adjustment period and he was waking up early again. Sometimes only just to fall asleep in front of his homeroom, but it felt good to be at school early again. It was easier to breathe and be calm before anyone else arrived. He tried avoiding the burden of knowing jerk-face Uchiha Sasuke was also there, disturbing the general vibes of the area with his dumb little frown and his neat little uniform. 

They had not had any encounters since the first day of school, without counting a few frowns exchanged in passing whenever Sasuke decided to look, which wasn’t often. They had no classes together and Sasuke was always late to homeroom. Naruto was not as happy with their lack in interaction as Sasuke was. He still felt like he had a bone or two or more to pick with Sasuke and when the opportunity presented itself--

“Hey _jerkface_!,” Naruto yelled behind an unexpecting Sasuke, who flinched and turned around. A girl had run up to her friends crying. Naruto had seen and overheard what happened. She had gone up to Sasuke to give him a love letter and a gift, it hadn’t ended well. Sasuke was headed to the cafeteria and was currently trapped in a hallway where Naruto had chased him. 

“Oh. It’s you,” Sasuke said underwhelmed and turned back where he was headed. 

“What the fuck does that mean, _asshole_ I’m talking to you,” Naruto’s voice grated behind him and Sasuke made a shitty attempt to ignore it.

“What's your _problem_ ?” Naruto yelled again, getting louder every word he spoke. “Where do you get _off_ calling someone an ugly cow? You like making people feel bad?”

“What do you care? You don’t even know her, I don’t even know you,” Sasuke sneered back, still not turned all the way towards Naruto. Who was obnoxiously closer than Sasuke was comfortable with. 

“You don’t _know_ anyone,” retorted Naruto plainly.

“Great. You understand. Please leave me alone.” 

“NO.”

Sasuke stumbled back and felt the punch after Naruto threw it. It didn’t hurt that much, but it got the job done. Sasuke quickly turned to Naruto and raised his voice.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Sasuke’s eyes widened at the strangled sound coming out of his own mouth. He focused on Naruto’s face, frowning and focusing back. Neither of them noticed eyes started to gather. 

“ _You’re_ what's wrong with me!” Naruto yelled back stupidly. “You’re a _bitch_ and you treat everyone like shit and everyone ignores it but I won't! _You suck_! You think because your uniform is clean and your house is nice and your last name is U--” 

Their not-so-secret audience audibly gasped but it was too late for them to notice. The second punch landed and Sasuke had Naruto on the floor. 

A split lip, a few bruises and a black eye later, someone yelled from far away. No one broke them apart. The absurdity of their behavior dawned on them mid-fight and they scuttled away from each other. Teachers had arrived. They were yelled at, and taken to the nurse, who was on her lunch break. 

The silence while they waited was sour and angry. They both fumed. Sasuke angry at himself for having lost his composure at such an obvious and stupid taunt and Naruto frustrated and unaware what he’d truly done. Clueless as ever, and surprisingly quiet. He felt a little bad about initiating another fight. Mostly for Jiraya, who was probably being called right now. 

The nurse shuffled in and plugged Sasuke’s nose and disinfected Naruto’s lip, making idle chat and light jokes about the fight. Naruto laughed a little, begrudgingly. Sasuke did not. 


	4. shikamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHA no one asked for this but i will be spoon-feeding it nonetheless.  
> literally wrote this chapter for no one but myself and u can totally tell. Plot? I literally do not know her. Jk there is like a paragraph of plot.

People around him thought Shikamaru was good at letting life pass him by, but he was good at a lot of things. And the way he saw it, he was plenty bad at a lot of things too. He was shit at talking and waking up. He wasn’t agile and constantly had to pretend he wasn't winded after going up stairs. He wasn’t good at caring. Or rather, he was really bad at staying interested. Having his friends around helped, and then he got skipped. They were about to skip him again but he just started failing on purpose. Now in high school, Choji ran an elaborate and very school-illegal betting system around Shikamaru. One in which a person would bet a specific amount of points Shikamaru had to get on his next test, of any subject of their choosing. Rule was he couldn't study. Which at least made exams fun. 

Throughout his second year of highschool however, he held deep irritation he wouldn’t be able to count on Choji to get him through his stupid end of the year performance. As much of a lone wolf as he looked, he hated doing things alone. It was simply impractical. And very boring.

“So, Shikamaru,” spoke Hinata softly across the lunch table. “Do you know what piece you’re playing for the Annual Junior’s performance?”

Shikamaru sighed, and Choji laughed. “Ooo, sore subject there. It’s near the end of the semester and he doesn’t even know what instrument he’s gonna play.” 

See? He didn’t even have to answer with Choji and Naruto around. Not that Naruto was as lively after his suspension over his fight with Sasuke.

“Mmm,” Shikamaru hummed to no one in particular. “I was thinking about trying out the sax next. But I would probably have to switch my mornings next semester to Guy-sensei and I don’t know if I could handle his energy at eight AM. The office always gives me a hard time whenever I want to switch too.” 

“Already sick of the violin?” inquired Kiba chewing on a chicken bone. 

“Hm. Not sick exactly. But I’m ready for something else.” Shikamaru explained. He didn’t dislike the instruments he played, and it’s not like he excelled at one instrument over others. After a while with each of them, there was just nothing else to figure out. The more different to the previous instrument, the better. He’d been like that with everything.

Shikamaru eventually _did_ switch his classes for the upcoming semester, and was _not_ thrilled about Guy’s teaching methods _or_ the gross mouthpiece that was involved. But as always, he adapted and grew used to it. Even knowing he’d eventually be unmotivated to tighten his mouth to exhaustion just so a little sound could come out, he very much enjoyed it. _And_ had managed to recruit a familiar face to the lunch table. Rock Lee was friendly and naturally inclined to help, so before long they became familiar and Lee joined him on his way to the cafeteria for break. As spring pushed on, their lunch table got fuller. Lee brought along Tenten once in a while, and Tenten brought Neji. Although not everyone would always be there and not everyone would always talk, it was always lively. 

Preparing to perform a piece was proving to be a little difficult for Shikamaru, it seemed. Nothing about Shikamaru had _flair_ and it was hard for him to play with _emotion_ . Which was really all Guy raved about. They’d picked a piece for him together, one that required little research and even less practice. For Shikamaru at least. But practicing wasn’t the issue this time around. It just felt so _flat_ . How could someone make the saxophone sound _flat._ Maybe it was something else he was good at. 

“Think of pretty girls,” said Naruto carelessly. “That’s what Jiraiya always says anyway.” Lee, Choji and Naruto were idling about in the classroom Shikamaru reserved to practice in after school.

“Thats so dumb, bro.” Choji spoke Shikamaru’s thoughts again. 

“No it’s not! Isn’t the sax supposed to be romantic?” yelped Naruto defensively, getting up from the dangerously inclined chair he was leaning on, his feet up on a teacher’s desk. 

The room got quiet again. Lee was pacing around, he knew there was something he could do, a piece of advice he could offer that was at least a little useful. It made Lee nervous to think that Shikamaru could, potentially botch the performance. He was so talented, and other schools would be there, and music industry people would be there...Not that those concerns had even bothered introducing themselves to Shikamaru’s brain. Lee understood though, that even if they didn’t it was still a lot of pressure. 

Shikamaru really _was_ good, Lee had never met anyone like him. Those four months learning next to him had been nothing short of extraordinary, and he’d even caught himself being a little jealous. Sometimes Shikamaru didn’t even play. He’d just sit and look really hard at the students in Guy’s class. The pressure he was feeling was probably self-imposed for not figuring it out sooner. He couldn’t imagine anyone getting Shikamaru’s skin.

“I think you’re just thinking of this incorrectly,” Lee finally said, interrupting the very unmotivated starting notes being birthed out of the sax Shikamaru was borrowing. (He would always rent and borrow the instruments, his parents knew better than to spend a load of money on him with his constantly evolving interests.)

Shikamaru squinted in response. 

“You’ve managed the hardest part,” started Lee. “It’s almost infuriating how fast you got sound out of that thing, and your timing is impeccable. You’re not doing anything wrong.”

Shikamaru would have rolled his eyes but he didn't even feel like it at this point. 

“What i mean is,” Lee said quickly, sensing Shikamaru’s quick cynicism. “you’re trying to make everything better, but you've already made it the best you can. You’re trying to solve a problem that has no solution.”

“Gee. Thanks. How does that help me, exactly?”

“Well...I suppose it doesn’t help at all. But I’m thinking...maybe play something else... accompanied by someone?”

Choji lost it. “What do you _mean_ play something else? He’s been at this piece for two months! He cant just switch now! It’s two weeks away! And how would playing with someone else help? He’s gotta go up there alone.”

“Calm down. I don't mean change the song for the performance. I don't even mean to imply he should change the instrument. Im saying we should have a--”

“JAM SESH,” Naruto almost lept off the chair he was sitting on. Had the walls not been padded Naruto’s voice would have reverberated through the hallway. 

“Yes, exactly.”

“I love you, you bowl-cut having motherfucker,” Naruto rejoiced, making his way over to punch Lee in the shoulder.

“Oh no,” said Choji under his breath. He turned his head back to Lee. “Do you know what you’ve done?” 

  
  


Naruto had been driving Shikamaru and Choji up seventeen different kinds of walls ever since they met about starting a band together. In middle school they had already been annoyed about it, and when Choji and Shikamaru transferred to the music academy they didn’t hear the end of it. Now it had almost been a year since Naruto joined them in school and they still hadn’t even considered indulging him. Lee had just bust the reluctance door open on both of them. Knock knock losers. Your idiot friend was right this whole time. Because they tried, and it worked. 

Naruto was more than happy to host, but Choji’s drum set would be hard to move, so they agreed to meet there and sleep over. Shikamaru left his borrowed sax behind, as Lee instructed. No sax for a few days, which was perfectly acceptable homework for Shikamaru, who did not need to be told twice _not_ to do something. He didn’t feel hopeful about this little event, but he felt very much out of options and Lee had made an argument that was somewhat reasonable, and was eager to organize everything that might help. Naruto was so excited he blew most of his saved up allowance money on snacks for all of them and when he arrived they could almost feel a tail wag behind him. 

What Lee planned was something very simple. An easy song they all knew and could all follow, but together. It’s not like in school they hadn’t played as a class. They all had to do it eventually. But it was different now, no one felt pressured or nervous or like they hadn’t practiced enough. After the first and second round of playing together they got comfortable and accommodated one another. Soon they’d started switching things up and moving things around. By the end of the weekend they had a song called Suck My Ass Junior Anal Perfeormance Can Lick My Sweaty Foot. It wasn’t good, but it was fun. And it was what Shikamaru was missing.

  
  


***

Shikamaru’s eyes were puffy with sleep still. He’d stayed up late the night before and the theater was cold as hell. The back room they packed all the kids in was probably colder. Shikamaru was visibly displeased at the amount of people around him. He generally always looked displeased anyway but now he was truly feeling it. A lot of the kids were so loud and pretentious and trying to make friends like they’d ever see each other again. In their defense they might. In Shikamaru’s defense he didn’t care. 

He sat across from Tenten who was on the quiet side because she’d just come back from performing. She looked exhausted and Lee was off getting her tea. Neji was standing in a corner sulking about a loose hairstraind somewhere, probably. Shikamaru should ask Tenten how it went, but he knew if it had gone badly she would be crying, so he didn't. Instead he drifted off for a few minutes until she was shaking him awake. 

“--Maru...Shikamaru. Wake up, the next group is up and they called your name.” They’d been taking kids down to the theater in groups of ten. His left cheek had a pink imprint of his sweater sleeve. Dozing off was his specialty but Shikamaru wondered how he’d fallen asleep so quickly with so much noise. He wiped his eyes and face with both hands in slow motion, making it look like stretched out dough. 

He stood up and picked up his shabby little case. “Break a leg, buddy!” Lee called out behind him, spinning him around for a hug. “You’ve got this! Just have a good time out there.” Lee squeezed tight. 

Shikamaru would never say it out loud, he didn’t think he needed to, but he really liked when his friends hugged him. And he was grateful Lee was there to do it before he went on stage. 

He walked over to where the rest of the kids who were up next. They quietly lead down a dangerously steep and barely lit flight of stairs. They had made it through the side of the stage, there was someone still performing. Shikamaru was one of the last ten scheduled to play. Only one girl went behind him. The kids dwindled one by one and soon enough it was his turn. 

Shikamaru really couldn’t tell you how it went. He just picked up the thing he was supposed to play and he played it. He didn’t know if he had fun and had no idea if the one note he’d missed sounded better or worse. He slinked offstage and just as soon as he realised he walked out of the wrong side of the stage the girl that was supposed to go after him was already being annoying about it.

“Nice going Careless Whisper, you were supposed to exit stage left.”

Shikamaru sighed and leaned against a wall, closing his eyes and crossing his arms in front of him. “Whatever.”

“That wasn’t bad you know,” she said. “Although that piece was boring as hell, who chose it, your m _aw_ m?” She mocked stepping up to him. He looked up then, confused. What had he done to deserve this? All he wanted was to lay down for three days and now he was being harassed by some tall, mean chick with ugly hair. 

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Shikamaru said a little too nasal to sound happy.

“No, I have to wait until they wheel in my baby over to center stage,” she said, putting her arm on her hip, smiling. “I thought I’d make fun of you while I waited.” 

Shikamaru rolled his eyes all the way back to his brain. Maybe if he was still enough, she would leave. She didn’t.

“I suppose you want me to ask what it is you’re playing. But I won’t. Please go away.”

“Ooo I’m so hurt. I knew the kids from Konoha Music Academy were dull, but this is just pathetic,” she said, smiling still. Shikamaru’s head felt like static. _Dull?_ Perhaps, but what was truly pathetic was school rivalry. It was so dumb he wanted to yell. Ridiculous. He didn’t even know how to react. He was so tired. Words were goaded out of him and he was embarrassed for it.

“This is so stupid. Convinced gold shoots out of your ass just because you play a big instrument. Go stick your trombone where no one can see it. I dislike people like you the most, so full of yourself. Leave me alone _._ ” He didn’t sound as irritated as he felt. 

She covered her mouth so her laugh wouldn’t make any noise backstage and then she leaned in close to his face. She spoke low and next to his ear, looking at him from the corner of her eye. He could smell her makeup. 

“Cool your jets, ponytail. I was just teasing.” She bent into his face and bit his cheek. “I _am_ full of myself, but you’ve never met anyone like me.” She drew back and half smiled. Only looking a little bit pleased with herself.

Shikamaru’s body’s languid nature was not one to tense up easily, but he didn’t move for a very long moment.

A voice whispered from his right. “Sunano Temari, you’re up.”

“Oh, thank you so much! I’ll be right there,” she spun around and focused for a second, shaking her head. She glided onto the stage and turned around to face Shikamaru once more, walking backwards behind one of the black side-stage curtains that billowed as she passed. 

“A little light banter never killed anyone, _Nara Shikamaru_ ,” she whispered loudly. Shikamaru hadn’t moved and only glanced over when Temari was already facing away. Only then he noticed her instrument placed elegantly at the center of the stage. Temari sat down in front of a harp that was almost twice her size, and began to play.

Then Shikamaru heard her shred her harp apart. He was not at all familiar with what she played, but there was no mistaking the reason for her confidence. She was really good.

  
_Think of pretty girls, huh...what a drag_ , Shikamaru thought miserably, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one goes out to the bisexuals who thought they were str*ight because they were way invested in shikamari, take a shot for me Legends, u are in my heart.


End file.
